Far Away
by Crystal Renee
Summary: SasuSaku songfic to 'Far Away' by Nickelback. Sasuke's return.


**Author's Note: **Hello my dear readers! I decided to write a new songfic centered around Sasuke and Sakura, to get my mind juices flowing for my newest chapter to Sacrifice: Wilted Blossom of Spring. I hope you all like it, it's to the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback.

_**Far Away**_

'_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know…'_

"I waited too long to return home."

Each of his steps was calculated with relief and anticipation, memories flashing through his mind each time his shoes touched the ground. Images of her face, the growth he'd seen in her before he departed, the times she stood by his side despite how terrible he treated her, and her final attempt to steer his heart in the direction it was going now; all these things were racing through his mind until obsidian eyes landed on a familiar bench.

"_If you won't stay then take me with you! I will you help you anyway I can, and I promise everyday will be fun! If you leave… it will be the same as being completely alone to me! I love you!"_

"_You really are annoying… thank you."_

Wind blew through the trees, scattering leaves and twisting them in unpredictable patterns as he tore his eyes away and continued on his way. He never realized how much he'd miss the smallest things about that pink haired girl; he hadn't realized that he would miss her at all. The anxiousness in his body was foreign, and a feeling he both loathed and loved at once.

'_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore'  
_

"You were gone far too long…"

Turning his head, he let a small grin splay across his features. "That forehead protector is useless in its scratched state."

"It's yours. We never stopped looking for you, and this was my reminder."

"That's stupid."

The blonde man grinned and shook his head. "It may be, but it was proof we were equals."

Silence spread between the two, each one taking in the changes of a brother in arms and friendship. Complete opposites in every way, and yet the friendship they shared still existed over years of separation, deceit and betrayal.

"She waited for you." The man stated, shaking his head. "It was a long, painful battle, but she waited. She grew, she gained strength and still she continued to hang onto the same hope and belief I had; the belief that you were coming back."

"I had hoped she'd forget."

The other man laughed. "You know her. That's impossible."

'_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know'_

"I… I missed you."

The tears falling from her eyes spread across her cheeks while she stood, straight as a pin, within the doorway. Movement, breathing and thought stopped while she took in the sight before her; the proof that her blind hope hadn't been in vain, proof her heart never had reason to be broken in the first place. She had waited, fought through hell and withstood the doubts and words of every other person in the village for this moment. He came back, alive and well.

"I never gave up on you." She managed to say, throwing her arms around him and sobbing. "I knew you would come back; I knew someday you'd come back to us!"

'_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know'_

"You really are annoying."

She laughed, pulling herself off him and wiping at rivers spouting from her eyes, a smiling playing across her face. "I've been waiting to hear those words… they're comforting, you haven't changed in the least, have you?"

Turning his embarrassed blush away from her view, he attempted to collect his thoughts. This was supposed to be a short, simple reunion with the girl he'd missed and ached for over years of separation and solitude; the one who attempted to bring him back through a battle of his heart and not one of physical exertion.

"I…" he turned, but kept his eyes off her face. "I'm sorry."

'_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Hold on to me and, never let me go'_

**Author's Note:** That's the end, I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


End file.
